SINCERE
by reraibussu
Summary: "AAOMINEEEEE!" /"Tidak, aku tak akan pergi. Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian lagi. Aku janji." /"Kau begitu kuat."/ "Aku bukan Hercules, Aomine."/ "Kau berjanji takkan meninggalkan ku lagi kan."/


**SINCERE**

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC

Typo

Ejaan Yang tiDak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan powerfull yeah '-')9 #plak

AU always .-.

ready to _ **LONG POST**_?

.

.

.

* * *

Jalanan Tokyo tampak cukup lenggang, hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang disekitar jalanan utama.

Tak jauh dari sana tampak seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahunan tengah berjalan santai sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Tinggi badannya yang agak tidak wajar untuk pemuda seumurannya cukup menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki, belum lagi kulitnya yang lebih gelap dari orang Jepang kebanyakan.

Dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat dibelakang kepala dia berjalan santai sambil sesekali menguap dan bersenandung.

Jam di taman kota menunjukkan pukul 11.45 tepat, terlihat jika itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi pelajar SMP sepertinya berkeliaran bebas tanpa dosa.

Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada razia anak sekolah yang bolos.

Pemuda itu tampak berputar-putar tak tentu arah, tatapan matanya yang malas seolah mengatakan pada dunia agar tidak mengganggunya. Lagi pula siapa yang mau mengganggu pemuda berwajah seram seperti itu. Sorot matanya yang dingin dan wajah angker minta ditabok begitu siapa yang mau mengusik. Mungkin hanya mereka yang doyan cari mati atau mereka yang sedang uji nyali sepertinya.

Suasana kota yang tampak muram karena mendung seolah mendukung kelakukan malasnya.

.

.

.

"Hah~ ku fikir dengan bolos aku tidak akan bosan lagi, tapi nyatanya sama saja tuh. Tidak ada hal yang menarik disini." Tangan dim itu mengacak surai ravennya gemas. Seolah menunjukkan betapa bosannya dia.

Membolos bukanlah sebuah aktifitas yang sering dilakukan olehnya. Ia melakukannya hanya bila dia merasa sedang bosan saja.

Kaki yang dibalut celana seragam biru dongker itu melangkah keluar dari game center. Tempat yang menjadi surga bagi para pembolos semacam teman seklubnya Haizaki, yang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam hampir semua permainan di tempat itu dapat ditamatkannya dengan nilai sempurna, yang tentu saja mengundang decak kagum dari orang-orang disana. Namun bukan itu yang Aomine cari. Dia sedang mencari sebuah tantangan yang mampu membuat darahnya mendidih sekaligus mengusir rasa bosannya.

Anak tunggal keluarga Aomine itu tampak begitu murung sekaligus sebal. Apa sudah saatnya dia pergi dari Jepang dan berkenala keliling dunia untuk mencari One Peak? Hem~ mungkin itu bukan ide buruk.

Dulu basket merupakan impiannya, sesuatu yang dikejar dan dicintainya sepenuh hati. Namun semua itu tinggal kenangan, satu persatu lawan yang tangguh mampu dia kalahkan.

Sekarang dia sudah sampai pada puncak menara Thorn. Terlalu kuat untuk menumbangkan lawan-lawannya, terlalu buas dalam menumpas musuh-musuhnya, dan terlalu bringas dalam membasmi semua penghalangnya.

Apa ini yang disebut takdir? Dahulu dia berlatih dengan keras agar menjadi kuat dan disegani oleh lawan maupun kawannya. Namun karena dia terlalu kuat sekarang dia ditakuti serta dihindari.

Netra berwarna biru seperti birunya lautan itu memandang resto Majibu yang terletak dipersimpangan jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Merasa perutnya berteriak minta segera diisi dia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke resto cepat saji kepunyaan orang Amerika tersebut.

.

.

.

Pintu masuk didorongnya pelan cenderung malas-malasan malah, kemudian dengan langkah setengah tidak niat dia berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

Pria berwajah kucing yang menjaga meja kasir menatapnya sambil tersenyum sementara pemuda bersweater cream itu memilih untuk mengabaikan senyumannya. Toh pria itu lebih mirip siluman kucing dari pada berwajah kucing.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Errr Tu-an?" Pelayan tersebut menatap Aomine tidak yakin.

Mau dipanggil 'nak' takut disentak kan si pemuda itu bukan anaknya. Dipanggil 'Dik', hey yang benar saja pemuda banyak asemnya itu adik? Adik siapa? Adiknya? Mana sudi. Mau dipanggil 'Om', hum~ ya pantas juga sih. Eh? Tapi kan tidak sopan, jadi diputuskan untuk memanggilnya 'Tuan'.

Aomine menatap pelayan itu singkat sebelum berkata "Kau bukan siluman kan?". Sebuah perkataan yang cukup aneh nan abstrak 'Ada juga kamu tuh yang siluman!' jerit sang pelayan dalam hati.

"Ahahahaha… tentu saja tidak. Boleh saya tulis pesanan Anda?" tertawaan kikuk dan logat yang disopan-sopankan pria itu bertanya pada pelanggannya.

"20 Teriyaki Burger sama cola dingin 2L." Sahutan yang singkat, padat nan jelas keluar dari bibir sang pemuda. Dengan sigap segera dicatatnya pesanan sang pembeli untuk kemudian diulang kembali. Takut-takut salah atau ada yang belum terpesan.

Setelah menunggu agak lama pemuda yang menjadi anggota dari Kiseki No Sedai itu segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk memakan makanannya.

Sebuah tempat ditengah ruangan yang dipilih, agak dekat dengan jendela lebar yang menampilkan pemandangan diluar.

Awan hitam terlihat menggulung-gulung diatas sana, nampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Untung Aomine berada di Majibu jika tidak mungkin dia akan pontang-panting mencari perlindungan seperti orang-orang diluar sana.

Netra gelapnya memadang hujan dalam diam sembari memakan burgernya. Mungkin setelah dia jalan-jalan dikota dia akan kembali ke sekolahnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang kerumah.

Toh dirumahnya tidak ada orang, sehingga takkan ada yang memarahinya jika dia pulang cepat.

Orang tuanya pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan sang anak tunggalnya sendirian setiap hari.

Ya begitulah nasib bocah Aomine itu, sendiri dan selalu sendiri. Mungkin hanya Satsuki yang menjabat sebagai teman dekatnya semenjak dia masih dalam buaian saja lah yang dapat dikatakan sebagai sahabat sejatinya.

Burger pesanannya sudah habis setengah, masih tersisa 10 buah lagi untuk dimakannya. Langit yang tadi menjatuhkan air hujan sudah berhenti, agaknya hujan bulan-bulan ini masih belum teratur sehingga hanya sebentar saja membasahi Tokyo.

Ddddrrrrt ….

Ponsel dalam saku milik Aomine bergetar namun diacuhkan oleh sang pemilik. Aomine sudah menduga jika yang mengubunginya adalah nenek sihir cantik bernama Momoi Satsuki. Gadis berdada G-cup dengan surai pink seperti warna bunga kebangaan bangsa Jepang.

Sahabat sepermainan sejak Aomine masih belum mengenal apapun dan siapapun didunia. Sahabat yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, sahabat yang sangat overprotektif padanya. Sahabat yang terasa seperti emak angkatnya.

Ddddrtttt…drrrrrtttt…drrrrtttt…

Ponsel Aomine kembali bergetar, sepertinya gadis bermarga buah persik dalam bahasa Jepang itu masih tidak ada bosan-bosannya dan tak akan pernah bosan untuk menghubunginya.

Tangan dim itu dengan malas mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantung celana. Masih dengan malas ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau dan tampa perasaan Aomine menekan tombol untuk memperkecil volume suara.

'Biarlah Satsuki ngomong sendiri.' Batin Aomine menyeringai jahil.

Aomine memandang sekelilingnya bosan, hanya terdapat beberapa pekerja kantoran yang tampaknya tadi numpang berteduh sembari makan siang. Beberapa orang biasa yang berjalan-jalan dan sebuah keluarga yang tampak riang gembira.

Satu suapan terakhir burger Aomine masuk dengan sempurna dimulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi Aomine meneguk colanya hingga tandas. Membuat beberapa anak kecil yang melihatnya membulatkan mata kagum.

Sedikit bersendawa lalu Aomine bangkit sambil mengantongi ponselnya tanpa mematikannya kemudian membawa nampannya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Dengan santai Aomine keluar Majibu. Menjemput hari baru dan masa depan yang baru.

Errr mungkin. . .

.

.

.

 **SINCERE**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

Kaki berbalut sepatu Air Jordan dengan corak bitu-hitam itu melangkah dijalananan ibu kota santai, ponselnya sudah dimatikan semenjak dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Majibu. Mengabaikan teman sedari kecilnya yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis dengan tingkat kecerewetan yang tiada tara.

Sesekali matanya yang sebiru dalamnya lautan melirik nakal pada beberapa wanita berdada oversize yang dilewatinya. Aomine memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk soal kecintaanya yang berlebihan pada dada wanita.

Bahkan Kuroko yang menjabat sebagai bayangannya sekarang pun geram sekaligus malu akan hobi Aomine. Pasalnya saat mereka berbelanja buku bersama, Aomine kedapatan mengintip majalah dewasa dari sela-sela plastic pembungkusnya. Untung saja Aomine jadi membeli majalah tersebut –dengan paksaan serta pelototan Kuroko tentu saja- jika tidak sudah pasti Kuroko akan malu setengah tidak tampak. Kuroko kan bayangan.

Satu persatu gedung pencakar langit dilewati oleh kaki Aomine. Dengan sedikit berlari seolah mengejar sesuatu Aomine mempercepat langkahnya.

Telinganya menangkap suara ricuh dari persimpangan jalan yang Aomine ketahui sebagai lapangan basket jalanan. Mungkin ada atraksi menarik?

Aomine sering meluangkan waktu untuk berpetualang dijalanan saat merasa bermain dipertandingan mulai memuakkan.

Dipacunya kaki jenjang miliknya lebih cepat. Takut tertinggal info terbaru dan teraktual yang mungkin ada disana.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh. . . "

Aomine setengah membungkuk saat sudah sampai sumber suara. Keadaan benar-benar ricuh. Aomine tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada didepan sana. Apa itu sebuah adu jotos atau adu ayam.

Disekanya peluh yang menetes dengan punggung tangannya.

Dengan sigap Aomine mulai menerjang pusaran manusia yang memadati arena lapangan jalanan tersebut. Jangan anggap enteng Aomine dalam hal berdesakkan.

Jepang merupakan Negara yang taat akan aturan namun ada akalanya kau juga dituntut untuk bisa menjadi liar. Saat naik kereta misalnya atau saat membeli baju diskonan –khusus yang ini disuruh oleh Satsuki dengan imbalan Teriyaki Burger- atau saat dia harus antri dikantin sekolah.

Tap

Aomine bernafas lega saat dia sudah berhasil sampai didepan. Namun tetap saja Aomine masih terdesak oleh orang-orang dibelakangnya.

Untung saja Aomine memiliki badan yang cukup besar dari pemuda Jepang kebanyakan. Jika tidak sudah habis dia tergencet sana-sini.

Iris Aomine menangkap adanya beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan pertandingan street basketball. Sejujurnya itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi mata Aomine, dan itu cukup membuatnya kecewa.

Bayangkan dia sudah lari-larian dan berdesak-desakkan macam orang antri sembako namun kenyataan membuatnya terjatuh memnghantam bumi dengan keras. Hanya pemandangan super mainstream yang terlihat dimatanya yang beriris gelap.

Ditinjunya kawat besi yang dijadikan pagar dilapangan tersebut dengan keras tanpa perasaan. Aomine marah tapi entah pada siapa.

"Tsk, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." putusnya setengah malas setengah marah.

Saat Aomine akan berbalik saat itulah Aomine melihat keajaiban.

Iris matanya melebar melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan itu. Bibirnya setengah terbuka menandakan jika dia benar-benar tak percaya. Badan yang hendak berbalik itu kembali pada posisinya dengan cepat.

Slam

"Yeah~"

Teriakkan para pemain dan para penonton menjadi satu. Memekakkan telinga dan membuat gendang telinga terasa tuli mendadak.

Aomine mengabaikan semua itu. Mengabaikan wanita disebelah kirinya yang melompat-lompat dengan payudara yang boing-boing. Mengabaikan loli mungil nan imut disamping kanannya yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Mengabaikan okama yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri yang sedang melihatnya dengan bibir tergenang liur. Aomine mengabaikan semuanya. Dia terlalu terfokus pada makhluk adam ditenggah lapangan yang sedang dilempar-lempar keatas udara oleh para teman setimnya.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya Aomine merasa telah melihat sesuatu yang semenakjubkan ini. Sesuatu yang terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan banyak kata, kecuali…

"He-bat."

.

.

.

 **SINCERE**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Aomine melihatnya di lapangan basket jalanan, namun Aomine masih belum dapat melupakannya.

Bagaimana saat orang tersebut melompat dengan sanggat tinggi untuk kemudian memasukkan tembakannya dengan posisi yang cukup curam. Seperti sedang melakukan tembakan meteor? Ya semacam itulah.

Aomine berguling kekanan, mencoba memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Bahkan sekarang kantung matanya punya kantung mata. Aomine terlihat bak panda dekil yang tidak diakui pemerintah China.

Sinar matahari yang menyengat tubuhnya tidak dihiraukan oleh Aomine. Aomine memiliki kulit besi, panas matahari takkan bisa mengalahkannya.

Sudah hampir seminggu bayang-bayang tentang orang itu menghantui Aomine. Seolah ada sesuatu dalam diri Aomine yang menyuruhnya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Namun sebagai orang dengan gengsi setinggi langit mana mau Aomine melakukan itu.

Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai tubuhnya Aomine berharap cukup bertemu orang itu dalam mimpi saja. Terlalu memalukan jika dia bertemu didunia nyata.

.

.

.

 **SINCERE**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

Pelayan didepannya memandang kearah pemuda itu binggung. Semanjak masuk ke Majibu pemuda itu menatapnya ragu-ragu kemudian mendekat kearahnya namun sekarang dia malah terdiam seperti patung.

Dengan tidak enak sang pelayan mencoba menarik perhatian si pemuda dengan melambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya, "Halo? Tuan anda baik-baik saja?" nada khawatir terdengar dari bibirnya takut-takut jika sang pemuda didepannya itu kesurupan. Bisa runyam nanti masalahnya.

Grab

"Uh?"

"Boleh minta alamat e-mail mu?" tanpa tahu malu sang pemuda didepannya bicara sementara sang pelayan hanya bisa mengedipkan mata binggung. Tangannya yang digunakan untuk melambai tadi ditangkap dan diremat dengan cukup erat oleh bocah SMP didepannya.

Entah setan dari mana yang merasukinya pelayan beralis belah itu hingga dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat pemuda berumur belasan tahun didepannya tersenyum cerah nan manis kearahnya.

.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki menatap heran teman kecilnya –padahal badannya lebih besar darinya- akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan wajah memerah sambil menatap ponselnya.

Momoi menatap 'Dai-chan'nya menyelidik. Mencoba memahami ada apakah dengan perilakunya yang cukup abstrk akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ada sesuatu rahasia yang sangat mendalam yang disembunyikannya dari Momoi? Ho~ tunggu saja tanggal mainnya Momoi tuh gak bisa diginiin.

Gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda sewarna dengan bunga Sakura itu melangkah mantap untuk mendekat kearah sahabat karibnya tersebut.

Kaki jenjang yang beralas sepatu khusus untuk ruangan itu tampak menapak pada lantai kelas.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Ada yang kagum dan iri. Kagum akan kecantikan dan kecerdasannya serta iri mengapa dia tidak dapat memilikinya.

Set

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan saat merasakan kursi didepannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Mata biru tuanya dapat melihat jika gadis cantik bermarga Momoi-lah pelaku penyeretan kursi tersebut. Aomine mendecih pelan melihatnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika ada sesuatu jika Momoi mendekat kearahnya. Entah masalah pelajaran atau masalah klub atau masalah lain-lain yang membuat kepala minimalis Aomine semakin pening karenanya.

Aomine menegakkan badannya sambil menatap Momoi menantang. Ponselnya sudah aman disaku celananya takut-takut akan dirampas oleh Momoi, bisa gawatkan.

"Ada apa Satsuki?" suara serak nan malas itu terdengar mengintimidasi bagi Momoi, namun bukan Momoi Satsuki namanya jika tidak bisa mengorek informasi seakurat dan actual mungkin.

Sambil tersenyum Momoi berucap, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok Dai-chan. Hanya saja tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau acuhkan jadi aku kemari deh~" nada main-main yang dikeluarkan Satsuki membuat Aomine meningkatkan kewaspadaanya semaksimal mungkin.

"Kapan kau memanggil ku?"

Mata itu dipicingkan, kerutan didahi itu tampak makin jelas. Senyuman manis Momoi diacuhkan Aomine tau jika sang gadis didepannya sedang berkamuflase.

"Tadi-tadi, tapi Dai-chan tidak dengar karena terlalu sibuk dengan …."

Alis itu diangkat sebelah mencoba sabar dengan Momoi yang seenak jidatnya memutus perkataan.

"Dengan apa Satsuki?" nada malas setengah menuntut terdengar membuat Momoi menyeringai dalam hati.

Nampaknya sang panther sudah termakan jebakan.

"Dengan ponsel mu Dai-chan." Seringai mesum diperlihatkan Momoi yang entah mengapa membuat wajah Aomine terasa panas. Tak bisa dicegah rona merah tipis terlihat dipipinya yang berwarna dim.

Sambil memalingkan wajah kearah kiri Momoi dapat mendengar umpatan "Bodoh" terucap dari bibir sang Ace Kisedai.

Ulala~

Momoi dangdutan dalam hati.

Tubuh berisi untuk gadis seumurannya itu dibawah mendekat kearah Aomine. Pantatnya diangkat sehingga tubuhnya tampak setengah berdiri. Rambutnya yang menjuntai disematkan kebelakang telinganya.

Aomine melotot melihat payudara Momoi yang tercetak jelas sejelas-jelasnya dari seifuku yang dikenakannya. Bahkan para siswa lelaki disana menatap iri pada Aomine.

Aomine berkomat-kamit memohon perlindungan pada Dewa manapun yang dia ketahui, Dewa Yato mungkin atau Dewi Izanami atau siapa pun terserah. Asal dia dapat menyelamatkan keperjakaan Aomine dari Momoi.

Tolong, Aomine maunya sama si ganteng yang sudah membuatnya terpesona bukannya Momoi Satsuki yang akan menjerumuskannya kelembah dosa bernama pemerkosaan.

Biar kata Aomine sudah sering melihat JAV namun untuk praktek dengan teman semasa kecilnya Aomine masih 100% waras untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Wajah Aomine semakin horor saat melihat Momoi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Aomine. Andai mereka tidak berada diruang kelas yang ramai sudah pasti Momoi akan didorong oleh Aomine kalau perlu dia akan ditimpuk dengan sangat formless shotable oleh ribuan bola basket.

"Ne~ Dai-chan~. . . apa aku boleh tau tentang dia?" nada yang disensulakan oleh Momoi membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan pahit dimana wajahnya dicrop oleh tangan dim Aomine.

"Bilang begitu saja buat orang deg-deg an dasar!" sambil marah-marah Aomine kemudian mengacak surai Momoi gemas sebelum berkata, "Ya, nanti setelah pulang sekolah." Yang mau tak mau membuat Momoi tersenyum.

Momoi dapat membayangkan 'wanita' seperti apa yang saat ini sedang dekat dengan sahabatnya. Mengingat jika Aomine penggemar model gravure pasti dia memiliki body yang cukup dewa bagi manusia biasa.

.

.

.

"Errr~….Da-dai-chan…" lengan kekar itu diremat pelan mata berwarna pink menatap kedepan takut-takut sungkan.

Pemuda didepannya tersenyum ramah pada Momoi. Tangannya yang lebih berotot dari Aomine terulur pada Momoi, "Kagami Taiga." Sebuah nama terucap dari bibir peachnya.

Momoi menatap Aomine sebentar melihat sang sahabat yang tampak berbinar bahagia membuat Momoi faham jika yang sedang dekat dengan teman karibnya itu bukan 'Wanita' tapi 'Pria' macho namun tampak lucu didepannya itu,

Tangan putihnya menyambut tangan kekar berkulit kemerahan milik pria didepannya, "Momoi Satsuki." Lamat-lamat Momoi menjawab sebelum kembali menarik tangannya. Dia takut pada lelaki didepannya walau memang Momoi akui cukup manis tapi auranya yang liar membuat Momoi berfikir berulang kali jika dia lebih terlihat menyeramkan.

Lelaki bermarga Kagami itu tersenyum simpul yang membuat Momoi merona. Senyumnya itu loh kok manis, Momoi menyembunyikan diri dibelakang tubuh Aomine, pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Siap untuk bermain Aomine? Ku harap kau bisa tetap focus walau ada wanita mu disini."

Red-head berlari ketengah lapangan sambil melempar bola bundar berwarna orange pada Aomine yang berada disisi lapangan.

"Jangan meremehkan ku, bastard!" Aomine menangkap bola tersebut.

Dua pasang kaki berjalan beriringan ke bench. Aomine menaruh tas dan sweeternya disitu sambil berpesan pada Satsuki agar tidak keluyuran kemana-mana. Bisa gawat jika keluarga Momoi harus kehilangan anak gadisnya, Aomine bisa ditebas kagune sama Papinya.

Dengan riang Aomine segera berlari memasuki arena terlihat wajah yang sering bosan dan malas itu tampak lebih hidup dan bahagia. Momoi yang melihat dari bench tersenyum haru melihatnya, sepertinya 'Dai-chan'nya sudah menemukan cahayanya. Yang tak akan pernah pudar sampai akhir menutup mata…

Semoga.

.

.

.

Duk duk duk

Tubuh lebih mungil itu jatuh terduduk ditengah lapangan, Momoi yang berada di bench mentutp mulut sambil menatap kearahnya khawatir. Sementara tubuh tegak berambut merah gradasi hitam memandangnya datar.

"Ternyata membawa pacar mu kesini tak merubah apapun ya, Ahomine." Senyum meremehkan terlukis dibibirnya sementara pemuda yang duduk dibangku SMP itu menatapnya sebal sambil mendecih pelan.

Aomine bahkan mengacuhkan uluran tangan Kagami, dengan sebal Aomine segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan kembali keposisinya. Dia tidak akan kalah lagi dari pemuda beralis cabang yang menyebalkan –namun mengagumkan- itu.

Melihat Kagami yang mulai bergerak Aomine pun menyusul sudah pasti untuk menghadang dan one on one didalam five on five mereka.

Diantara pemain yang ada disana memang hanya dia saja lah yang dianggap mampu untuk menghadang Kagami walau kekuatannya masih dibawah Kagami tapi Aomine yakin jika dia pasti bisa menang jika mau berusaha.

Duak

Score kembali didapatkan oleh tim Kagami membuat Aomine semakin jengkel karena terus-menerus dipencundangi.

Bola orange ditangan lawan langsung disahut oleh Aomine setelah permainan kembali dimulai. Dengan satu kesempatan Aomine mencoba untuk berjudi dengan takdir.

Kagami memeiliki skill lompatan yang belum dapat dikalahkan olehnya bahkan lompatannya lebih tinggi dari Murasakibara dan pemain pro yang pernah Aomine lihat.

Aomine melompat yang tentu saja membuat Kagami dengan reflex ikut melompat juga, saat itulah dia melancarkan formless shotnya dan…

Duak

Dak…dak…dak…dak

"Yeah~"

Aomine berteriak kegirangan saat melihat papan score milik timnya seri dengan milik Kagami. Aomine dapat melihat jika Kagami tersenyum singkat melihatnya beruforia tadi namun kegembiraanya tak berlangsung lama saat….

"Taiga."

Kepala berambut gradasi itu menoleh kesumber suara. "Tatsuya? Sedang apa disini?" wajah binggung nan polos terlihat diwajah Kagami sementara Aomine mendekat ingin tau.

Siapa orang berponi alay yang tiba-tiba datang dilapangan sambil memanggil Kagami sok dekat dan sok akrab.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput mu pulang Taiga! Kau lupa kita ada janji." Pemuda itu menatap Aomine sekilas sambil menunjukkan senyum –seringai bagi Aomine-.

"Eh? Janji benarkah? Janji apa?"

Kagami memutar-mutar bola basket yang dipungutnya dengan tangan kirinya santai seolah masalah si Tatsuya dan janjinya bukanlah hal gaib yang harus diperdebatkan dan diperbincangkan setajam silet.

Sementara Aomine juga menunjukkan seringaiannya yang menantang seolah mengatakan 'Apa kau tidak malu bilang kalian ada janji huh? Padahal Kagami sendiri tidak ingat janji kalian.' Aomine terkikik geli dalam hati melihat si Tatsuya yang tampak memelototinya seram.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa Taiga, kau kan sudah janji mau makan malam dengan ku. Ku kira kau tadi tidak menjemputku kuliah karena kau menyiapkan sesuatu diapartement mu, tapi waktu aku sampai sana kau tidak ada jadi aku sudah menduga jika kau ada disini karena kau sedang tidak pergi bekerja."

Aomine terdiam sambil menatap Kagami datar. Aomine dapat melihat dari mata birunya jika Kagami tengah terbenggong dengan bibir terbuka, bahkan bola basket ditangan kirinya sudah jatuh dan hilang entah kemana rimbanya.

"Huwa~ maaf-maaf Tatsuya aku lupa." Surai merah-hitam itu diacak pelan menandakan jika pemiliknya tengah dilanda kegusaran.

Dengan kilat Kagami segara berlari kearah bench dan mengambil tasnya kemudian menyeret Tetsuya sambil berujar, "Aku duluan~" untuk kemudian segera berlari keluar lapangan basket.

Aomine yang menatap nanar kearah perginya Kagami dari belakang. Hatinya terasa bak tertusuk ribuan panah Isida Uryu, sang Quincy dari fandom sebelah.

Puk

Kepala bersurai biru tua itu ditolehkan kebelakang. Aomine dapat melihat jika pelaku penepukan pundaknya adalah Momoi Satsuki kawan karibnya.

Wajah cantiknya berhiaskan raut sendu. Menjadi saudara tidak sekandung sedari kecil cukup membuatnya memiliki ikatan batin dengan gadis tersebut.

"Mari kita pulang Dai-chan." Tanpa menjawab Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **SINCERE**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merasa harus dan perlu untuk sekedar berbicara. Bibir mereka terkatub rapat menandakan jika keduanya tengah dilanda suatu problema.

Sementara Aomine sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Kagami, Momoi nampak berusaha menahan tangisnya. Mereka memang begitu sedari dulu, jika Momoi yang terluka Aomine lah yang akan marah jika Aomine yang berduka Momoi lah yang akan menangis.

Mereka kawan yang saling mendukung dan tertawa bersama bukan kawan yang akan menusuk mu dari belakang untuk kemudian menertawakan keburukan dan kebusukkan mu kemudian.

Awan gelap menggulung-gulung menjadi saksi dua orang kawan yang tengah merana.

.

.

.

Bunyi sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring terdengar. Pemuda yang lebih tua 1 tahun terlihat makan dengan anggun sementara yang satunya makan dengan barbar dan semangat perjuangan yang membara seolah tengah bertarung melawan penjajah.

Mata berwarna bak langit malam tanpa bintang itu menatap Adik angkatnya singkat sambil tersenyum simpul. Pipinya yang tembem terlihat seperti tupai saat sedang mengunyah makanannya. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak imut –garang bagi orang kebanyakan- terlihat semakin lucu dimatanya. Dan coba lihat jakun serta dadanya yang naik-turun itu, Himuro menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Set

Pipi yang ternoda oleh saus itu dibersihkan dengan ibu jari oleh Himuro. Sementara Kagami tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum kembali pada aktifitas utamanya makan.

"Makan dengan pelan Taiga, makannya tak kan lari kemana pun." Kagami mengangguk pelan saat mendengar nasehat dari Kakaknya namun itu hanya sebentar karena tak lama kemudian Kagami sudah kembali makan dengan barbar.

Himuro yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Dengan perlahan kursi miliknya didekatkan dengan milik Kagami, Kagami sendiri Nampak acuh dan tak perduli dengan hal itu.

Cup

Satu kecupan lembut didaratkan Himuro pada pipi Kagami mampu membuat pemilik alis cabang itu terdiam.

"Aku menginap diapartement mu ya." Kagami yang melirik Himuro dari ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat adanya kilat mesum disana.

Kagami hanya mengangguk tak perduli. Toh bukan masalah Himuro menginap disini mau pindah ke sini pun tak masalah. Lagi pula hubungan mereka memang bukan hanya sekedar Kakak-Adik biasa mau pun partner seperti yang lain. Hubungan mereka lebih dari itu, dan Kagami tidak keberatan dengannya berbeda dengan keluarga Himuro.

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum tidur Taiga?" tubuh polos yang ditutupi oleh selimut itu dibawa mendekat. Dipeluknya mesra tubuh tegap berambut gradasi itu. Bibir mereka sedikit bersentuhan namun dengan segera terlepas.

"Ya, tugas kuliah." Kagami membalas ciuman Himuro singkat sebelum kembali pada laptopnya yang menyala.

"Kerjakan saja besok kau ngantuk kan." Himuro mendekap lebih erat, coba menyalurkan semua perasannya pada Kagami yang tidak dibalas olehnya.

Penolakan yang Kagami lakukan bukanlah tanpa dasar. Kagami tau jika keluarga Himuro bukanlah keluarga biasa. Keluarganya merupakan keluarga yang terpandang karena itu Kagami yang terlahir dari dilingkungan bebas tidak mau merusak nama baik Himuro dan keluarganya, sehingga hanya hubungan seperti ini sajalah yang tercipta.

Melihat Kagami tidak memberi respon lebih Himuro memutuskan untuk berhenti. Nampaknya tugas kuliahnya benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

"Pemuda itu menyukai mu Taiga." Himuro berujar pelan sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Kagami. Mencoba mengintip isi laptopnya juga sih.

Himuro dapat mendengar dengusan keluar dari Kagami namun dia tidak berkomentar apapun.

.

.

.

 **SINCERE**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

Dak…dak….dak…..

Suara bola basket yang bertabrakkan dengan lapangan terdengar mengudara. Dua tubuh terlihat saling tatap penuh semangat. Awan boleh mendung namun semangat mereka nampaknya tetep membara diudara.

Yang dim kembali bergerak, kakinya dipacu secepat mungkin untuk mendapatkan bola. Keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya, nyatanya sudah ada tangan yang lebih cerah yang mendahuluinya.

Slam

Tunggal Aomine mendecih saat tau dia kecolongan 2 point. Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan kekalahan telaknya. Jarak 7 point tak dapat dikejar bocah SMP tersebut. Umpatan khasnya terdengar, acakkan halus dikepalanya tak membuatnya lebih baik.

"Hei, jangan ngabek begitu!" pipi dim itu dicubit membuat siempunya menggerang kesakitan.

"Gak usah sok baik dengan ku! Bakagami!"

Twich

Korban pelecehan nama itu memiting kepala bersurai biru tua, sementara si remang mengaduh dan mencoba melepaskan diri Kagami memilih terus memitingnya hingga si dim pasrah karena kelelahan.

"Hahahahaha…dasar bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah!" decaknya sebal, pipi Aomine memerah samar.

"Kau tidak pulang, Aomine?"

Aomine memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami, botol air minum ditangannya lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Hei?" Kagami mendekat dan duduk disebelah Aomine.

Badan yang lebih kecil itu disenggolnya pelan mencoba menarik perhatian sikulit remang.

"Untuk apa? Tak ada siapapun."

Jawaban dari Aomine membuat Kagami sadar jika Aomine adalah pribadi yang kesepian seperti Himuro.

Bayang-bayang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu mencuat kembali dipermukaan.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

Seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun tampak merapatkan syalnya, udara musim gugur yang dingin terasa memeluk tubuhnya. Padahal masih 1 bulan lagi sebelum memasuki musim dingin namun hawa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pikiran bocah kecil beralis belah itu terkenang akan kampong halamannya di Jepang. Disana pasti menyenangkan tidak seperti di Amerika yang bahkan untuk tanya jalan saja bocah itu masih perlu berfikir puluhan menit.

"Hufff…" uap kecil tercipta saat dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Bocah kecil bermarga Kagami dan bernama kecil Taiga itu melangkah dalam diam.

Semenjak dia menjadi bagian dari Negara Adidaya ini memang dia tidak banyak bersosialisai. Alasannya tentu cukup klise, kendala bahasa dan factor budaya. Meski Ayahnya sudah menekankan berkali-kali tentang 'Moderenisasi' , 'Globalisasi', dan 'Culturalisasi' tetap saja bocah berumur 10 tahun sepertinya tidak faham. Yang ada malah kepalanya terserang migren mendadak saat mendengar kata '-sasi-sasi' yang mirip 'sensasi' atau mungkin 'terasi'.

Duk

Kaki mungil itu berhenti melangkah, surai merah tuanya ditundukkan. Sebuah bola berwarna orange cerah terlihat diujung sepatunya.

Badannya membungkuk dan mengambil bola tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Bola bundar itu terasa hangat walau Kagami dapat merasakan kotor disaat bersamaan. Tangannya terasa seolah terlapisi oleh debu-debu yang ada dibola basket tersebut.

"Hey!"

Kagami mendongak, merasa terpanggil.

Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya bergetar. Dia ingin bicara namun apa daya bahasa Inggrisnya cukup buruk. Pada akhirnya dia hanya diam mematung.

Didepannya terlihat seorang bocah juga yang tampak lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Berambut hitam lurus dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu biji matanya. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum padanya.

Dengan kikuk Kagami mengulurkan bola tersebut pada bocah itu.

Grab

"Uh?"

Kagami hanya diam saat tangannya ditarik oleh bocah tersebut. Kakinya terpaksa harus ikut lari kearah lapangan basket. Kagami ingat jika bocah yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum padanya sekilas saat menyeretnya tadi.

Dan dari situ lah awal mula Kagami memasuki dunia penuh bola bundar berwarna orange hingga akhirnya terjebak dalam cinta terlarang tanpa ujung dan restu seperti sekarang

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

Pluk

"Hei kau tak apa?" tepukan singkat hasil perbuatan Aomine membuat Kagami kembali kedunia nyatanya. Kagami yang masih linglung menoleh kearah tepukkan itu berasal.

Mata mereka bertemu, si mata merah tua dapat melihat pantulan dirinya mata si biru. Sejenak si rambut merah-hitam tersentak saat merasakan jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Kau mengagetkan ku bodoh!"

Yang lebih muda didorong karena panic sekaligus malu, namun bukannya terdorong dia malah maju kedepan shingga semakin mendekat.

"A-aomine apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakkan panic yang lebih seperti sentakkan tak membuat Aomine mundur.

Bruk

Hanya perlu satu dorongan hingga membuat Kagami terlentang ditengah lapangan dengan Aomine yang menindihnya.

Kagami diam nafasnya tercekat.

Apa udara malam dapat membuat otaknya berhenti berfungsi?

Lampu penerangan dilapangan bersinar temaram, membuat figure wajah Aomine yang dilihat Kagami dari bawah tampak maskulin. Bahkan Kagami sempat tidak percaya, apa itu hasil ilusi matanya atau itu ilusi yang dibuat oleh Aomine. Entah, siapa yang tau…

Iris berwarna merah kehitaman melebar saat melihat tubuh diatasnya mulai mendekat. Ada sebuah rasa yang mengikat namun juga menolak.

Pergolakkan batin yang menyebalkan dan sia-sia.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kagami meemluk Aomine lebih erat, berharap lebih dari sekedar kecupan.

.

.

.

Aomine memandangai ponselnya dalam diam, berharap adanya notifikasi dari seorang pemuda blasteran Jepang-Amerika yang telah merebut perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu.

Cuaca di atap sekolah tampak cerah tanpa awan, panas dan terik mata hari takkan berlangsung lama. Menurut ramalan cuaca yang dibawakan oleh Ketsuno Ana hari ini Jepang akan diguyur hujan, dan apa perduli Aomine. Mau hujan mau tidak terserah Tuhan saja.

Drrrrt….

Mendnegar ponselnya bergetar segera saja Aomine menyambar ponselnya yang tadi diletakkan disebelahnya. Satu gerakkan ringan dan Aomine segera bangun dari tidur-tidurannya. Jemarinya membuka pesan yang diterimanya dengan tidak sabar. Berharap itu dari sang pujaan hati.

Entah sekedar meminta maaf karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana Kagami meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun saat dia menciumnya dan menyatakan perasannya pada pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya.

"Sial!" umpatan penuh kemurkaan terdengar saat layar dihadapannya malah menampilkan pesan dari sahabatnya Satsuki yang bertanya dia ada dimana.

.

.

.

 **SINCERE**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

"Tumben melihat mu kemari dihari biasa Kagami-kun." Senyum singkat dilemparkan pria berbaju hitam didepannya pada pemuda yang berumur 19 tahun didepannya.

"Saya sedang senggang, dan saya rasa berdoa pada Tuhan tidak perlu waktu kapan bukan asal saya punya waktu saya rasa tak masalah."

Pria ber-tag name 'Nash Gold Jr.' itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tampak punya masalah yang berat, anakku."

Kagami tidak menjawab dia hanya diam sambil memandang kedepan. Sebuah patung yang cukup familiar bagi mata Kagami terlihat.

Tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya perlahan menetes. Rasanya dia benar-benar hampa yang hina karena telah membuat 2 orang manusia bergender sama dengannya mencintainya.

"Sebuah dosa besar bapa, apa aku masih bisa meminta pada Tuhan?" serak saat suaranya terdengar.

.

.

.

 **SINCERE**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

"Kagami!"

"Hoi! Kagami!"

"Hei! Tunggu! Kagami!"

Dua pemuda tampak berlarian disepanjang pertokoan.

Kaki berbalut sepatu air jordhan hitam-biru tua itu dipacu lebih cepat hingga akhirnya dapat sejajar dengan Kagami. Kagami sudah akan mengelak sebelum kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Aomine kasar.

Bruk

Tubuh berbalut jaket merah maroon itu dibanting ketanah. Beberapa pejalan kaki memutuskan untuk minggir tak mau terlibat kekacauan.

Kagami hampir berhasil bangun namun Aomine tidak membiarkan hal itu dengan cepat Aomine menduduki perut Kagami, sementara kedua tangan Kagami masih dipegangnya.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak, tak akan!"

"Lepaskan Aomine."

"Tidak Kagami! Tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak akan pernah!"

"Kumohon….Aomine…Lepaskan aku!"

Diam

Tubuh dim itu tersentak saat Kagami mendongakkan wajahnya hingga dapat terlihat. matanya tergenang air mata dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kenapa?" Aomine menunduk saat bertanya, tak sanggup dia melihat yang dicintainya berwajah menderita.

Kagami tak kunjung memberi jawaban membuat Aomine kembali bertanya dengan nada tak rela, "Apa karena aku lebih muda dari mu? atau karena ada si poni itu?" dipandanginya wajah Kagami yang tampak terluka dibawahnya.

Tangan kiri Aomine memegang pipi Kagami memcoba memberi tau jika Aomine pun dapat melindunginya seperti yang Himuro lakukan, bahkan lebih baik.

"Tidak, bukan karena umur dan bukan juga karena Tatsuya. Aku…. Aku tidak mencintai mu."

Bruk

Aomine terjatuh setelah tubuhnya didorong paksa oleh Kagami, kemudian dengan cepat Kagami berlari meninggalkan Aomine.

Aomine dapat melihat wajah Kagami tadi yang dipenuhi oleh keputus asaan.

Ditengah keramaian Aomine terdiam. Dunia sedang menertawakannya.

Bibir pucat itu tersenyum sendu bersamaan dengan hujan yang mengguyur permukaan bumi.

.

.

.

"Mau pergi kemana Taiga?"

Himuro Tatsuya sudah berdiri dipinggi pintu apartementnya sambil bersendekap. Sorot matanya seolah tengah melucuti Adik angkatnya yang dia cintai.

"Bukan urusan mu, jika tidak salah aku sudah bilang pada mu kan untuk pergi." Suaranya bergetar. Tak sanggup menggusir orang paling berharga sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku tau, aku kemari untuk berpamitan. Jam 12 nanti aku berangkat ke Roma bersama Yosen." Kagami mengacuhkan ucapan Himuro, dia memilih untuk melewati Himuro dalam diam.

Hatinya teriris harus melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, namun apa mau dikata dia tak sanggup harus menuruti keegoisannya jika tetap berama Himuro. Keluarga Himuro yang berada di Amerika sana sudah tau hubungan gelap mereka sehingga mengirim Himuro ke Roma.

"Bahagialah Taiga, jangan terus menerus menggekang diri mu. Kau juga pantas bahagia." Kagami berhenti melangkah. Dia benar-benar merasa hancur saat itu juga.

Kagami memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Himuro sebenarnya, namun apa daya keluarnya Himuro tak merestui hubungan mereka.

Dan sekarang dia terjebak dengan perasaan cinta pada Aomine yang keluarga yang berkultur budaya ketat seperti Himuro, mengingat keduanya sama-sama berasal dari Jepang asli. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah blasteran.

Pertanyaan yang sama terus-menerus menghantui Kagami. Apa dia benar-benar pantas bahagia? Sedang dia sudah menyeret orang lain dalam lembah dosa? Bukankah itu artinya dia adalah manusia yang hina.

Tes

Air mata Kagami kembali jatuh. Tak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika perasaanya kembali tercabik.

"Tuhan pun tau Taiga, jika mendoakan kami takkan merubah apapun. Perasaan kami pada mu begitu tulus."

Lari

Kagami berlari secepat yang dia bisa dari apartemenya.

Apa dia begitu buruk hingga dilahirkan dengan takdir seperti ini?

Tap

Kagami berhenti saat dirasa kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Didongakkannya kepalanya menatap hamparan awan putih dilangit.

"Tuhan apa aku salah mendoakan mereka agar menjadi straight? Atau aku yang salah karena sudah lahir dan masuk dikehidupan mereka?"

Air mata Kagami kembali jatuh saat sadar tak ada jawaban apapun dari Tuhannya.

Kagami meraung, melampiaskan segara rasa frustasinya.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak saat itu.

Kagami sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa kembali bersenda-gurau bersama teman-temannya, baik di tempat kerjanya mau pun ditempat kuliahnya.

Tak ada yang bertanya dan mengungkit kenapa dia tampak pucat dan lebih kurus saat itu. Mungkin karena Kagami adalah salah satu investor sekaligus manager di Majibu.

Kagami menoleh begitu mendengengar pintu Majibu didorong pelan oleh pelanggan. Kalimat sapaan yang sudah dihafal keluar kepala tiap ada pelanggan masuk tak dapat dikeluarkan oleh Kagami. Suaranya tercekat, hampir saja dia menangis ditempat.

Mata mereka bertemu sepersekian detik sebelum pemuda itu memalingkan muka dan tampak berbicara sekilas pada teman pirangnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang tampak didepan matanya. Kagami memberi senyum sebaik mungkin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

Lama tak mendapat balasan membuat Kagami jadi keki sendiri "Ano…Tuan?" Kagami kembali bertanya dengan lebih keras sehingga pemuda berambut pirang itu tersadar sedari lamunan.

"Maaf-ssu tadi aku melamun, itu aku mau pesan 20 teriyaki burger, cola 2 liter, potato chips 3 sama berry shake 1 ya."

Kagami mengangguk paham sebelum menulis pesanannya dan menyebutkan kembali pesanan yang dipesannya tersebut.

Kagami tersenyum singkat saat melihat pemuda itu menatapnya penuh ketertarikan. Kagami sudah terlalu hafal dengan wajah-wajah seperti itu sampai rasanya muak. Mengapa yang tertarik padanya malah bergender pria dan bukannya wanita. Jika wanita, semua akan jadi lebih mudah.

Pesanan pemuda pirang itu dibawakan oleh pelayan ber-tag name Mitoba. Kagami segera mengambilnya dan diserahkan pada pemuda beriris yellow honey tersebut.

"Tuan ini pesanannya?"

Melihat pelanggan didepannya tidak menyahut Kagami jadi khawatir. Apa mungkin pemuda tersebut kesurupan?

"Tuan? Apa Anda baik-baik saja? ini pesanan Anda." Kagami berkata sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ah, maaf-ssu. Ini." Kagami merasaakn tangan pemuda itu yang sedikit bergetar saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tanpa banyak berfikir Kagami segera menggunakan kartu kridit yang diulurkan pelanggannya untuk membayar.

"Terima kasih." Kagami mengulurkan kembali tangannya untuk menggembalikan kartu kridit tersebut.

Pemuda didepannya merona entah kenapa kemudian segera pergi kemejanya.

Kagami memandang lawan bicara si pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sendu, "Aomine…kenapa?" bisiknya pelan hampir tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang."

Surai merah menyembul dari pintu Majibu. Aura berat yang terasa berwibawa sekaligus mencekam menguar dari sosok pemuda tersebut.

Tidak terlalu tinggi memang namun hawa yang diciptakan oleh tubuh berambut merah cerah dan bermata merah-kuning itu seolah memaksa setiap insan disana untuk tunduk, patuh dan tidak membangkang padanya.

"A-a-a-a-a…a-da-a-a…ya-ng…bi-bi-bi-saaaaaa saaa-aaa-yaaaa…" pemuda bertag-name Furihata itu sudah pingsan bahkan sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya karena terus-terusan ditatap dengan tajam oleh pelanggan tersebut.

"Furi!"

Kagami dengan cepat menangkap tubuh yang limbung itu.

"Tsk, tidak professional!" pemuda berambut merah cerah itu memaki.

"Mohon maafkan kami atas perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan hati Anda tadi. Saya Kagami Taiga, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kagami bertanya setelah sebelumnya tubuh Furihata diamankan oleh Kyoshi Teppei.

Takut sih namun Kagami harus berusaha professional pada pekerjaannya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai sebelum mendekat.

Set

Kagami mengelak hujaman gunting pemuda tersebut.

"Ho~ boleh juga akan ku ingat kau, Kagami Taiga." Gunting berganggang merah itu diturunkan. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah-kuning kembali kewarna semula merah cerah.

"Tolong burger delux 1 dan 1 banana-manggo."

"Baik, 1 burger delux dan banana-mango. Ada lagi Tuan?" Kagami memamerkan senyum terbaiknya walau hatinya ketar-ketir takut dicoblos lagi dengan gunting.

"Jika boleh, tolong alamat e-mail mu sekalian."

Kagami kincep melihat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya menyeringai mesum sambil menjilat bibirnya –sok- sexy dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Set

Kagami megabaikan permintaan pemuda tersebut dan memilih untuk membalikkan badanya pergi. Dia lelah jadi mau istirahat saja. Biarlah tugas jaganya diurus siapa saja sana.

.

.

.

Kagami meregangkan badannya, istirahat selama beberapa menit membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Pelanggan gak jelas tadi sudah duduk diam dibangkunya yang ternyata bersama Aomine.

Kagami kembali ke mode galaunya. Mengingat Aomine membuatnya merasa perih.

Apa salah dia berdoa pada Tuhan memohon agar Aomine menjadi straight dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu.

Kagami memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Mengapa dia harus bertemu dengan Aomine disini bersama pemuda pirang itu? Mengapa bukan dengan wanita cantik berdada boing-boing berambut merah muda yang dulu.

Matanya kembali memanas. Teringat akan doa-doanya pada Tuhan. Sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul Tatsuya masih saja menyukainya dan sekarang dia harus melihat Aomine berkencan dengan seorang lelaki.

Kagami sudah hancur dan lebur. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tetap hidup adalah kewahibannya akan resto keluarganya.

Kagami kembali ke conter tempatnya jaga. Seusai menepuk pelan pengantinya dia membereskan beberapa hal dimeja conternya. Kebersihan adalah yang utama dalam berusaha.

Saat Kagami hendak berbalik untuk mengambil lap baru, saat itulah mata mereka bertemu.

Merah tua dan biru tua.

Kagami cepat-cepat menunduk dan berlalu tak ingin kenangan lama tentang mereka kembali menyeruak.

Mungkin nanti malam dia akan ke gereja lagi. Berdoa agar Aomine putus dengan si blonde dan menikah dnegan seorang wanita yang kelak akan memberikannya keturunan.

Kagami ingin agar Aomine memikirkan tentang hidupnya dan masa depannya. Jangan sampai dia seperti Himuro. Terjebak terlalu jauh sehingga tak dapat kembali.

.

.

.

Cuaca Tokyo tidak secerah biasanya, awan hitam mengantung dilangit. Ramalan cuaca sudah memberi peringatan akan datangnya hujan.

Mungkin kelabunya hari ini sama dengan hati Kagami, atau mungkin juga tidak.

Dua sosok manusia yang dikenal Kagami sebagai si blonde pacar Aomine tengah bergelayut manja dengan si merah cerah yang beberapa waktu lalu hampir menusuknya dengan gunting.

Sepertinya Kagami akan mengadakan makan besar hari ini dengan mengundang para senpainya beserta karyawannya karena doanya dikabulkan Tuhan.

Dia hanya tinggal menunggu bertemu dengan Aomine yang mengandeng seorang wanita. Kagami bukannya maso hanya saja Kagami sadar jika Aomine akan lebih bahagia bersama dengan seorang wanita.

Kagami tersenyum bahagia tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

 **SINCERE**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur permukaan bumi Tokyo, payung beraneka warna terlihat mewarnai jalanan ibu kota.

Kagami berjalan santai untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Payung merah kepunyaanya cukup mencolok bagi mata yang memandang.

Tubuhnya dibalut dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan syal coklat, celana jeansnya berwarna biru muda dan sepatunya air jordhan merah-hitam seperti milik Aomine. Ya, mereka belinya barengan dahulu sebelum semuanya menjadi abu-abu.

Wiiiiuuu…..wiiiiiuuuuu….wwwiiiiiuuu…

Kagami melihat dari tempnya berdiri jika ada ambulance yang melintas. Kelihatannya dijalan utama terjadi kecelakaan.

Badan tinggi itu lemas seketika. Itu artinya jika dia mau pulang lebih cepat dia harus melewati jembatan yang angker dan seram itu. Kagami meneguk ludah pahit. Kagami memang anti hal-hal gaib.

Sebenarnya Kagami bisa saja lewat jalanan utama namun melihat keadaan yang tidak kondusif sepertinya evakuasi korban akan memakan waktu lama.

.

.

.

Kagami berjalan direrimbunan hutan pelan-pelan tak mau salah langkah, bisa-bisa ada hal-hal seram yang muncul atau mungkin terpeleset.

Kagami dapat mendengar suara gemericik air dari ujung hutan. Badan Kagami sudah menegang, dengan erat payung berwarna merahnya dipegang erat takut tiba-tiba muncul kappa dari ujung hutan sana.

Iris mata Kagami melebar melihat sesuatu berwarna biru tua kehitaman diatas pagar jembatan.

Itu pasti siluman penunggu disini.

Wajahnya berubah horror, Kagami hendak melangkah pergi sebelum-

Srak

Sosok itu maju satu langkah.

Kagami diam agaknya dia mulai faham situasi. Sosok didepannya itu bukanlah makhluk astral yang masih diperdebatkan keberadaanya.

Dengan segera dipacu kakinya mendekat.

"Aomine?" panggilnya pelan. Kagami yakin jika sosok yang ada disana adalah Aomine Daiki pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang dicintai sekaligus telah disakiti hatinya olehnya.

Kagami dapat melihat surai biru tua yang basah karena air hujan itu diputar kerahanya.

"Kagami Taiga." Ujarnya pelan.

"Mari pulang Aomine." Tangan Kagami terulur kearah Aomine. Si dim itu terlihat begitu kacau dimatanya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat semangat itu sekarang tampak sayu seolah bosan hidup.

"Untuk apa? Untuk disakiti? Aku sudah bosan dengan kehidupan yang terus-menerus diabaikan!" iris merah tua itu melebar agaknya Kagami faham atas apa yang terjadi.

"Apa maksut mu Aomine? Jangan sia-siakan hidup mu dengan hal seperti ini." Kagami melangkah mendekat namun sayang Aomine sudah lebih dahulu mundur dan terjun bebas kealiran sungai dibawahnya.

"AAOMINEEEEE!" Kagami berteriak sambil berlari ketempat terakhir Aomine berdiri.

Kagami melongok kebahanya mencoba mencari keberadan Aomine ditengah derasnya air sungai yang mengalir.

Tak melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan Aomine, Kagami segera menjatuhkan payungnya beserta jaket dan syalnya.

Tanpa buang waktu Kagami ikut menjatuhkan diri kealiran sungai mencoba menyelamatkan Aomine. Mencoba egois akan perasaanya. Mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

.

Kagami berhasil menarik Aomine kepermukaan. Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan bibir yang begergetar.

Kagami didorong menjauh, niatan Aomine untuk pergi kembali ke yang Kuasa benar-benar bulat. Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk direngkuh oleh salah satu orang yang telah melukai hatinya.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Aomine berhasil dipeluk Kagami, kemudian dipinggirkan ketepian sungai.

Air hujan yang membaur memperkeruh warna air sungai. Tanah yang berwarna hitam dengan bebatuan kecil berwarna abu semakin membuat air sungai itu terlihat kotor.

Kagami terus memeluk tubuh yang memberontak itu, tubuhnya terasa nyeri karena terkena gebukan dan sedikit tendangan Aomine. Namun Kagami tetap melakukannya karena Kagami sadar jika Aomine memerlukannya sekarang.

"Tenanglah Aomine, kau sudah aman aku disini."

"Pergi! Pergi! Biarkan aku sendiri!" air mata Kagami mengalir bersama hujan melihat yang dicintainya seperti ini.

Tanpa banyak kata tubuh Aomine dipeluknya lagi diciumnya surai biru tua itu, dielusnya punggung yang bergetar menahan tangis tersebut.

"Pergi Kagami, pergi!" suara lantang yang tadi membentak nampak mulai kehilangan tenganya. Kagami melepas pelukkannya.

Ditangkapnya wajah Aomine dengan kedua tangannya dibawahnya wajah itu mendekat padanya. Kagami tak tau apa saja yang telah dia lalui namun Kagami tau, Aomine sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pergi. Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian lagi. Aku janji." Disatukan dahinya dan dahi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Keduanya menangis mencoba saling memahami perasaan masing-masing. Guyuran air hujan meredam teriakkan bisu mereka dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau frustasi karena itu?" surai biru tua didepannya mengangguk.

Kagami diam coklat panas yang mengepul dari gelasnya diteguk lamat-lamat mencoba merasai manisnya coklat ditengah hujan badai diluar.

Mereka sudah aman diapartement Kagami, dengan paksaan dan pemberontakan yang cukup merepotkan dari Aomine tentu saja.

"Ceritakan, tentang mu!"

Kagami menatap Aomine dalam, mencoba mencari arti dari pertanyaan bibir pucat itu.

"Tentang apa?" pada akhirnya hanya itu balasan Kagami.

"Semuanya, ceritakan pada ku semua tentang mu."

Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum bibir peach itu terbuka,

"Aku produk broken-home, Ayah ku yang mengasuh ku. Aku pindah dari Jepang ke Amerika beberapa bulan setelahnya. Ayah ku memiliki sebuah resto keluarga yang diwariskan pada ku, karena itu aku kuliah dibidang kuliner. Aku kembali ke Jepang saat kuliah, mencoba mengembangkan bisnis dan mandiri."

Aomine merasa sedikit tertarik dengan itu, hingga tanpa sadar dia mendekat kearah Kagami.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dibatasi oleh satu kotatsu yang tidak begitu besar.

"Kemana Ibu mu?

"Entah, Ayah bilang itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ku cari tapi aku selalu berdoa untuknya."

"Hamba yang taat, eh?" senyum mencemooh terlukis pada raut wajah si dim. Tangannya ditaruh diatas meja. Mencoba rilex dengan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang hangat.

"Ceritakan tentang mu dan Himuro."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu didengar oleh seorang yang hampir bunuh diri seperti mu." Kagami tersenyum simpul sementara Aomine mendecih pelan sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Dia kakak angkat ku, dia juga yang pertama mengenalkan ku pada basket…" Aomine menoleh cepat ke Kagami saat dia mulai bercerita.

"…awalnya ku pikir begitu. Namun semakin hari perlakuannya pada ku berubah, tepat diulang tahun ku yang ke 16 semua menjadi begitu jelas begiku." Senyum pahit Kagami membuat Aomine sadar bertanya tentang Himuro berarti mengungkap luka lama yang disembunyikan oleh Kagami.

"Yang ku ingat dia memberi ku sesuatu yang memabukkan, begitu manis namun juga pahit. Dunia ku terasa berputar saat itu juga. Aku hanya bocah polos waktu itu, seperti mu Aomine. Yang berfikir tentang basket dan makan tiap hari dan mengacuhkan tentang PR yang wajib ku buat. Namun semua berubah saat fajar datang. Awalnya aku begitu ketakutan maksud ku aku masih remaja saat itu aku masih punya banyak mimpi memenangkan judi pacuan kuda berhadiah mobil misalnya." Kagami menatap Aomine mencoba melihat apa reaksinya dan Kagami mendapatkan tatapan sendu mengasihani.

"Tak perlu begitu Aomine, aku bukanlah sosok yang perlu dukungan moral seperti mu."

"Ya-ya terus saja ungkit masalah bunuh diri ku sampai kau puas Bakagami!" Aomine tersenyum mencemooh, sedang Kagami? Dia tersenyum simpul mungkin Aomine sudah kembali pada kepribadiannya sedikit. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut pemuda itu singkat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayah ku yang pertama tau hubungan kami, aku begitu panic waktu itu. Tapi dia tidak berekasi apapun bahkan bisa dibilang dia tidak perduli, selama bisnisnya baik-baik saja dunia kiamat pun dia takkan mau tau. Itu cukup membuat ku lega. Amerika adalah Negara yang mengusung kebebasan individu jadi aku sama sekali tak masalah dengan orientasi sexual ku selain itu keluarga ku pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada keluarga Tatsuya dan begitulah semuanya berakhir." Kagami mengangkat bahu cuek seolah cerita tadi adalah dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Kau begitu kuat."

"Aku bukan Hercules, Aomine."

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan ku menagap kau menolak ku waktu itu?" Aomine menatap mata Kagami dalam-dalam mencoba berbicara jika keberadaanya masih belum dapat tergusur sepenuhnya oleh Kise yang dulu sempat mewarnai kehidupannya. Meski pada akhirnya dia harus kecewa.

"Kau orang Jepang, Aomine. Kalian pasti memiliki kesamaan, aku tak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama terlebih lagi…" Kagami tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia menunduk tak sanggup menatap mata Aomine lebih lama.

"Terlebih lagi apa Kagami?"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kagami masih diam membisu. Aomine segera mendekat kearahnya. Sisurai merah-hitam diam tak bereaksi apapun dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Grab

"Ceritakan semuanya pada ku Kagami, ku mohon." Tubuh yang dipeluk itu bergetar menahan tangis. Tangan dim dengan sigap mengelus punggungnya mencoba menenagkan pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Aku mencintai mu Aomine namun…. Aku tau rasanya. Aku tak ingin merusak masa depan mu. –hiks- aku selalu berdoa agar kau dan Tatsuya dapat menjadi straight. Ini semua salah ku Aomine salah ku –hiks- aku yang berdoa agar semua dilimpahkan pada ku saja jangan pada kalian….Tatsuya kakak ku yang berharga dia mencintai ku namun aku hanya kagum padanya dan kau…." Kepala Kagami terangkat hingga sejajar dengan kepala Aomine. Wajahnya kacau dan isakkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Tangan Aomine terangkat menyentuh pipi Kagami, ditariknya mendekat dikecupnya dahi Kagami dengan sayang. Sekarang Aomine tau alasan Kagami menolaknya.

"Kau berjanji takkan meninggalkan ku lagi kan." Tangan dim itu mengajukan janji kelingking pada Kagami.

"Ya aku janji. Aku mencintai mu, sangat."

"Harsunya aku duluan yang bilang begitu."

Jemari mereka saling bertautan, Aomine melihat Kagami tersenyum manis sekali untuknya.

Direngkuhnya Kagami dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat.

Takkan ada yang akan memisahkan mereka lagi sekarang dan selamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **OMAKE :**_

Momoi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sebuah ruangan di Rumah Sakit.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda seusia dengannya berambut hijau cerah terduduk didepan sebuah ruangan.

Momoi sampai didepan Midorima, dia ngos-gosan harus berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

"Midorima-kun, bagaimana? Aku sudah menghubungi Dai-chan tapi tidak bisa."

Midorima diam susah baginya untuk memberi kabar pada gadis didepannya itu.

"Tak ada yang selamat Momo-chin. Aka-chin, Kise-chin dan kedua orang tuanya Mine-chin juga." Murasakibara muncul dari balik pintu wajah malasnya terlihat sedikit menampilkan raut sedih. Momoi menutup bibirnya tak percaya.

"Hujan deras membuat ban mobil licin, belum lagi supir keluarga Akashi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh yang pasti karena disuruh Tuan Mudanya kemudian dari arah berlawanan mobil keluarga Aomine muncul. Akibat tak menguasai keadaan keduanya saling bertabrakkan dipersimpangan jalan." Imayoshi selaku Inspektur menjelaskan pada bocah-bocah berambut pelangi itu. Dia datang datang dibelakang Momoi.

Dielusnya rambur pink itu pelan mencoba menengkan.

Semua diam tak dapat bicara. Sementara Momoi yang menangis harus didudukkan Midorima secara paksa dengan wajah malu-malu yang ketara.

* * *

*Prekuel sekaligus sekuel dari 'Hakikat Sebuah Cinta'


End file.
